Falling Over Me
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Songfic to Demi Lovato's "Falling Over Me". It all happened so fast and before she could even think...Caitlyn was falling for him.


**This is something I put together today as dizprincess77's birthday present! I'm sorry it was a bit late, but I've been busy the past few days. I didn't forget, though, and I really hope she likes it!**

** Happy birthday, dizprincess77! I hope it was a great one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Demi Lovato or her song.**

* * *

_I'm standing in the center of the room_

_I'm watching boys follow girls' perfume_

_All is as it should be, I assume_

_(Oh,) except for the distance between me and you_

The colorful dresses were everywhere and Caitlyn felt quite out of place as she made her way through the swirling skirts and cheerful faces in the crowd. She had never quite pictured herself in the center of a room full of dressed up people.

Young men in their suits were asking girls to dance before sweeping them off to the dance floor. If she had to say, Caitlyn would guess everything was going as it normally did in such parties. That would just be a guess, though. She shrugged slightly and scanned the room for Nate.

_You're standing as a flower on a wall_

_The room is still but we're about to fall_

_And all the names that brought us here_

_Just simply fade away_

Catching sigh to of him leaning inconspicuously against the wall, Caitlyn felt herself momentarily breathless before reminding herself of the necessity of air in her lungs. Nervously, she made her way through the smiling guests, heart racing and palms sweating as she tried to decide what to say.

The only way Peggy had gotten her there was by happening to mention that Connect 3 would be attending. That had somehow become the deciding factor and Caitlyn had been swept off to the mall for Peggy to pick out a dress for her. It was a dark blue satin dress that was comfortable enough for Caitlyn to agree to wear it.

_Who you are_

_Is falling over me_

_Who you are_

_Is everything I need_

Their eyes met at almost exactly the same time and Caitlyn felt her mouth go dry just as she stopped in front of him. Her intention hadn't been to make a scene and surprise him with her appearance, but the look on his face seemed to show she had done just that.

Nate half smiled, an amused look on his face before he spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music, "I applaud whoever it was that convinced you to wear a dress." She felt herself smile at his comment. He knew her too well.

_I'm hoping,_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying_

_You are the one_

"I'll take that as a compliment." Caitlyn murmured, hoping desperately she wasn't blushing and, if so, not noticeably. Nate only chuckled and nodded and stood up straight.

"Good."

"I'm not very good at this kind of dancing," she stated, biting her lip, "but do you want to dance?"

_And I'm hoping_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying_

_You are the one_

A breath of relief passed Caitlyn's lips as they reached the dance floor and Nate fingers interlaced with hers. Her stomach was turning somersaults at the contact, but she was just grateful the worst part was over. She still couldn't believe he had agreed to dance with her.

Wasn't he embarrassed or ashamed to be seen with her? Especially if it could be misinterpreted as them being a couple? That wouldn't bother her in the least, though she'd never admit it, but Caitlyn had a nagging worry that Nate would see things differently from her.

_I can't believe that night turned into today_

_I used a line you were supposed to say _

_And all the names that brought us here_

_Are all we have to thank_

Caitlyn laughed care freely as Nate's arms encircled her waist, the cold water swirling around their bare feet as they came to a half in the lakes edge. Chances were they wouldn't be seen because of the bonfire picnic taking place across camp, but it wouldn't bother them if they were seen.

"Hey, Cait, having our own picnic was your idea, you can't run off now." he murmured in her ear, making her a shiver but smile broadly and look into Nate's brown eyes over her shoulder.

"It was _your_ idea, Nathan Gray."

_Who you are_

_Is falling over me_

_And who you are_

_Has got me on my knees_

The stars were bright against the nearly black night sky and Caitlyn sighed contentedly as Nate's hand rested on her shoulder. There in that moment with her head on his chest, she felt like maybe they wouldn't have a tragic ending-maybe they wouldn't end at all.

Already she was getting swept away by Nate and how perfect he seemed. He made her feel safe and loved-something no one had ever made her feel so strongly before. Hopefully it wasn't one sided and he was feeling something strong, too.

_I'm hoping_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying_

_You are the one_

Seeing him perform so passionately made Caitlyn only fall further for him. It was Nate's idea that Connect 3 perform for the Camp Rock fans again and it was beginning to look as though it'd be a tradition. Their new song was so catchy and Caitlyn couldn't help but dance to the upbeat song, eyes remaining glued to Nate on guitar.

_If you want_

_I will wait_

_I will follow_

_I'm here to stay_

It was going too smoothly to not have its flaws at some point. Caitlyn had felt the tension when she entered the boys' cabin and found Nate staring at the tv, alone. Something was on his mind and she was afraid of what it might be, especially when she sat next to him wordlessly and he didn't even take her hand as usual.

The fear took a firm grip on her and Caitlyn felt her throat tighten. What could he be thinking that could make him so worried? She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything, so he wasn't going to break up with her…was he?

_As long as _

_We brought this tomorrow_

_I'll promise you today_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

"What is it, Nate?" she murmured with a sigh, slipping her hand into his and feeling him squeeze her fingers before turning to meet her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, please, I shouldn't have to tell you that I can tell when you're keeping something from me." Caitlyn turned to face him better on the couch, "Because I can read you like a book." Her comment brought a ghost of a smile to his face where it disappeared quickly as he sighed.

"What's going to happen after camp end, Cait?" he asked, eyes suddenly boring into hers, "I have tour and we both know it'd be impossible to ask you to come along-as much as I'd absolutely love that."

"I'll wait for you to come back." She shrugged slightly, trying to act as though it wouldn't be the hardest thing in the world as Caitlyn was sure it would be, "I promise. We can get through it, we can take it one day at a time."

Nate only blinked and for a moment, Caitlyn feared he would say he couldn't ask her to do that. That he'd come up with some reason that they shouldn't bother. Instead, he shook his head slowly, "Are you sure?..."

"I'll wait." She smiled, leaning over to peck him on the cheek before nestling her face in his neck.

_Who you are_

_Is falling over me_

_And who you are_

_Has got me on my knees_

"Just a few more days, Nate." Caitlyn answered her phone cheerily. She always tried to sound encouraging-it helped them both. A 'few more days' wasn't exactly as it sounded, seeing as it would be three more weeks before tour actually ended, but compared to how long they'd waited already…it was nearly tangible.

"I know," she could hear the smile in his voice, "I've been keeping track, too."

_I'm hoping_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying_

_You are the one_

"I missed you!" were the first words that came excitedly from Caitlyn's mouth as Nate engulfed her in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Yeah, me too." He assured her with a laugh, beaming down at her before pressing a soft kiss on her lips, "Next time, you've got to come with us."

"I'd like that much better than sitting around waiting." She smiled, "But we'll see how things go. Let's not think about it right now-you're back and aren't leaving against for awhile!"

_I'm hoping_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying_

_You are the one_

She noticed how fidgety he looked, but tried to ignore it as the Gellar and Gray family shared dinner that night. Maybe he was just nervous being with her again, for some reason there were butterflies in her stomach at having him there.

"What's wrong now?" Caitlyn sighed, whispering the question worriedly in his ear where they sat on the couch in the roomful of people. He tossed a glance her way before reaching for her head, a hint of a smile on his face.

"What could be wrong?" he murmured.

_You are the one_

"Okay, spill." Caitlyn demanded, having pulled him out to the terrace behind the house. Something was definitely bothering him and he wasn't saying what it was. Maybe being in private he'd fess up.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, looking mischievous at he impatient sigh. At times she wondered if he strived to make her show her short temper and patience.

"You're acting all nervous…Why would you be so nervous?" she spoke out loud, "We're back together, I though that would make us both happy. I don't want this tension you seem to have built up, but I can't think of what would make her upset or anxious about being back."

"You're rambling, Cait." Nate whispered, but she couldn't place his tone. She rambled when nervous and she was definitely bothered by his strange mood that evening.

"Just tell me why your see nervous, please." She practically begged, resting her hands on his shoulders, but unable to keep the corners of her mouth turn upward at his own small smile.

Nate reached up and stroked her cheek comfortingly before holding up a small, velvet box in his free hand. It was already opened and there was no mistaking the sparkling ring nestled safely inside, "This is why."

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
